She Will Be Loved
by atwood-fan001
Summary: A RyanSummer Fic. This takes place one month after Seth and Ryan leave Orange County. Suck at Summeries, please R
1. The Call

The O.C.

She Will Be Loved

By: Mark Hogan

The Call

Ryan was laying on the couch of Theresa's house, listening to her and her mother arguing in the kitchen. They were again fighting about why Ryan was there and if he should stay. He had figured out that at this point, her mom didn't know that Eddie could also be the father. He just stayed out of it and let them duke it out.

Her mother began screaming. Ryan got up to make sure everything was alright, that is until her mother came out of the kitchen in a rage, knocking Ryan back onto the couch with a powerful shove. Theresa came out of the kitchen, tears running down her cheeks. Ryan looked at them both, that is until her mother slammed the bedroom door.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan." Theresa said quietly, rubbing the tears away.

Ryan walked up and held her, rubbing her back and running his hands through her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. He held her as close as he could, wanting her to stop crying, to stop fighting with her mother.

Eventually Theresa and her mother talked things over and everyone went to bed. Ryan was awake staring at the ceiling for hours after everyone else went to sleep. He had the cell phone that Sandy had hidden in his bag on and sitting on the floor next to the couch. He was just starting to feel sleep take over when it rang.

He quickly sat up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Ryan…?" came a girl's voice, soft and scared.

The voice struck a bell instantly, "Summer?"

"I'm so sorry, Ryan," she said quietly, he could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong, Summer?" he asked concerned.

"It's my fault, my fault that all this happened," she began to ramble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you sorry about?" he asked confused.

Summer was crying full force, he could barely understand her, "You don't know?"

Ryan sat still for a moment, "Don't know what?"

Summer quickly quieted, "Seth's gone, he ran away."

Ryan fell back against the couch, letting a deep breath escape his lips. He couldn't believe that Sandy or Kirsten hadn't called him, letting him know that Seth ran away. He sat back up, using his free hand to rub his forehead in frustration. Summer finally spoke again.

"It's my fault!" She said at a near scream.

"Summer," Ryan said calmly. "It's not your fault. You didn't make him leave."

"I'm so sorry, Ryan…" and the line went dead.

Ryan shut the phone, opening it up again a few seconds later. He called Summer's cell. She had it off. He tried Summer's house (the number that he'd memorized for Seth) and no one answered. He quickly became worried. After ten minutes trying to decide what to do, he began to do what he did best.

Pack.

The lights came on, "Ryan?"

He looked up from his bag and saw both Theresa and her mother, standing in the hallway. He stood up, and walked over to them. He had a single tear in his eye. He hugged Theresa and then her mother. He stepped back a few steps and began to explain.

"Summer called," he started, "Seth ran away, she hung up on me and won't answer. I'm assuming that Marissa is out of the picture and I can't call the Cohen's."

"Ryan." Theresa said quietly. "Go."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I had a DNA test today," Theresa said quietly. "I didn't know how to tell you this. It's not yours."

Ryan looked at Theresa and then her mother. Both of which were nodding their agreement of him going back to Newport. He quickly returned to packing. After a few more minutes he was backed and walking out the door, until Theresa stopped him.

"I'll take you," she said quietly.

Ryan looked at her, "It's late. I'll get a ticket for the bus or something."

Theresa grabbed his arm as he turned away, "I am taking you."

Ryan stood for a moment, and then nodded quietly.

The rain was pouring down over Newport. All the houses were dark with the dead of night. Ryan watched all the houses they passed as Theresa drove through town. He hated waiting to get there, but Theresa was not hurrying in the rain. It seemed to take hours.

Finally.

He saw her house alone the dark line of homes. He told Theresa to stop the car. He looked at her a moment, rain pounding on the car. He smiled for old times sake and she nodded quietly. He opened the door, grabbing his bags and ran off into the night, the door closing loudly behind him. Theresa wiped tears away as she drove off back to her world…

Ryan reached the door of her house, no cars in the driveway, not a light on in the house. He pounded on the door, there was no answer. He dropped all his stuff and tried the door, it was unlocked. He opened the door, throwing all his stuff in the entryway and ran up the stairs, calling her name. She never responded. He quickly began checking rooms, he couldn't find her anywhere. He tried the last room in the corridor, and there she was.

She was laying on her bed, her arms outspread. He saw the red liquid coming from her wrists. He ran to her bed, and tried to wake her up. She opened her eyes long enough to see Ryan and smile. She tried to sit up, but she fell back, arms sill stretched out.

"Ryan…" she said quietly, in a daze.

"Summer! What where you thinking?!" he shouted at her in fear.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," she said completely dazed. "It was all my fault, and I lost everyone because of it."

Before Ryan could say another thing, she fell back on the bed completely. He ripped the sleeves of his shirt and tied them around her wrists. He searched his pants for his cell. He grabbed it and quickly dialed 911. He picked her head up and ran his hands down her cheeks, tears running down his face. He waited till the EMTs arrived and rode with her to the hospital, where her fate would be determined.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Stay

The O.C.

She Will Be Loved

By: Mark Hogan

The Stay

The room was pitch black. The only sign of light was the monitors that showed Summer's condition. Ryan was sitting in a chair facing Summer's bed. His head was resting on the bed next to her hand. Her wrists were bandaged thoroughly. His hair was matted down and wet from the storm that raged on outside. It began to thunder, and lightning was striking and lighting up the sky. He rested in an unmerciful rest, wanting to know if Summer was going to be alright.

He could hear every beep from every machine that was connected to Summer. He was driving him mad, even in his dreams. He could not keep the thought of death out of his mind. He didn't know why it was bothering him to the core like this. He had dealt with it many times in Chino, never letting it get to him like this. He couldn't believe he was worrying himself sick of Summer. He had no reason to, they weren't close. They had never spent any real time together, but yet there was something inside of him that worried…

He woke up again, only an hour from the last time he had awaken to check on Summer. It was still dark. It was getting closer to morning. Sandy and Kirsten still hadn't arrived after he called them. The doctor wouldn't come back until they arrived, which left Ryan completely helpless and without any information on the condition of Summer. It was driving him mad.

He looked up, she was still sleeping. He arms were still laying next to her sides, the blanket covering her entire body up to her neck. She was pale, sweating. He felt so bad for her. He felt responsible for what had happened, for what she did. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water in the bathroom. He brought it back and placed it on her forehead, hoping to stop the sweating.

As he ran his hand through her hair, moving stray strands from her face he heard the door open behind him. He didn't bother to look, knowing exactly who it was. He didn't bother to say a word either. He just took the washcloth and turned it over, allowing the cold side to cool her down. He could hear the footsteps behind him, getting closer. He still didn't bother to turn.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, "Ryan?"

The voice brought warmth to his heart. A warmth that he had lost a month ago when he left for Chino. It made him feel better, stronger. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek, and watched it land on Summer's limp hand. He stood up slowly and turned to face his "mother" whom he had missed so much. He smiled when he saw how happy she was to see him. She bragged him into a hug, and he just held on.

"We've missed you so much!" She said happily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He heard man's voice from behind Kirsten, "It's good to see you, Ryan."

Ryan walked over to the man, realizing it was Sandy. He put out his hand for a hand shake, but once Sandy accepted it, Ryan hugged him too. The warmth was flowing throughout his body. He embraced it and smiled at his parents. Kirsten wiped a few more tears away as Sandy smiled, his right arm around her waist.

"How long will you be back for?" Sandy asked quietly.

Ryan looked over at Summer, and then back at his family and replied, "For good."

Kirsten broke down into tears, Ryan held her in a hug. Sandy ruffled Ryan's wet, mingled hair. He realized that this was truly his family and that he should have never left. He just smiled and hugged his mom until she stopped crying. The three of them stood as a family and watched over Summer.

"How is she?" Sandy asked curiously.

Ryan walked over and removed the damp washcloth, "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything until you arrived."

Kirsten watched as Ryan disappeared into the bathroom and heard running water. Sandy stood behind Kirsten looking over the pale Summer. They watched Ryan return with the damp cloth, replacing it on her forehead again. He turned to them to explain.

"She seemed very warm. I ran the cloth under cold water, thought it might cool her down just a little."

Kirsten smiled brightly, Sandy nodded his approval. Ryan was about to sit down when he head the door swing open again, allowing the florescent light to fill the darkened room. Ryan covered his eyes till the door closed again. Once he opened his eyes he saw a tall man in a white jacket standing in front of the door. Sandy and Kirsten walked over and greeted him, Ryan soon did the same. They awaited the doctor's report before saying anything more.

"I'm Doctor Johnson," the man said. "I was the doctor that treated Summer's injuries."

Ryan was quick to the chase, "Is she going to be alright?"

Johnson chuckled, "She will be fine. I have called a psyche consult to interview her tomorrow morning. I was worried by how bad she cut her wrists, even the most suicidal people don't cut them haft as deep as she did."

Ryan looked at Sandy and Kirsten for a moment. Neither one of them said a single word about what had happened to Summer that caused her to do what she had done. Ryan waited a moment before he blurted it all out to the doctor.

"Her boyfriend left her after I moved back to Chino. Her best friend is gone, probably with another guy. She was lonely and no one was there to even try and talk to her. Her dad is always on business trips and she doesn't open up well to adults. She called me before she slit her wrists. I had my friend drive me back up here as fast as possible so I could check on her. She's been alone. That's all."

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other amazed. They had never heard Ryan talk so much at once in his life. The doctor smiled and chuckled again. This took Ryan by surprise. He looked at the doctor and then at his parents. Sandy came up behind him and rested his hands on his shoulders. Ryan thought for a moment and finally spoke again.

"The report I gave… you have it in that file," he said quietly. "Sandy and Kirsten saw it too, huh?"

"Don't worry," Johnson said. "If the physic consult says she alright to go home in the morning, she is free to go by noon. If not, we can release her into your care. She will need counseling either way, and a friend to talk to."

Ryan looked at the doctor, "Don't worry. I'm staying here."

Johnson took a deep breath, "Good! Now if you'll excuse me. I have another child that needs some attention."

They watched as the doctor turned and left the room. They stood for a moment, taking in the situation. Summer didn't have a home to go home to. Her dad and step mom were in Paris… for good. They had allowed her to stay to finish high school. Sandy and Kirsten looked at Ryan.

"She's staying with us, isn't she?" He asked.

Sandy smiled, "She is."

"Where?" asked Ryan.

"Spare room." Kirsten said quietly.

Ryan thought for a moment, "Let her stay in the Pool House. She can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. We all know I won't make the same mistake again. Even if I did "sleep" with her… it wouldn't be sexual."

"We'll see, Ryan," Kirsten said quietly.

Ryan turned to face Summer once more. She was still laying as she had been when he awaken. He smiled to himself and walked back over to the bed. He sat down in his chair and took her hand softly and carefully. He held on tight through the night until the next morning till she woke up. Then came the next task, the physic consult.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Homecoming

The O.C.

She Will Be Loved

By: Mark Hogan

Homecoming

Ryan woke up, his head laying on an empty hospital bed. He sat up slowly, looking throughout the room. He didn't see Summer anywhere. After a moment, Kirsten walked into the room, holding two coffees in her hands. She held one out for Ryan as he stood up and stretched.

He grabbed the coffee, "Where's Summer?"

Kirsten looked at Ryan over the edge of her coffee cup, "Talking to the shrink."

Ryan looked at Kirsten, "Shrink? I thought you would have used the professional term."

Kirsten let a small smile spread across her face, "I don't like them anymore than the next person."

Ryan let a smile creep across his face as he took a sip of his coffee. Kirsten pulled a seat next to Ryan's and sat down, waiting for Ryan to join her. Instead he walked into the bathroom and turned on the facet in the sink. She could hear splashing from the bathroom, and then the water stopped running. He slowly emerged from the room, drying his face with a hand towel. Kirsten watched him as he walked over and sat down with his coffee.

"You know they are going to want to talk to you," she said quietly, looking at her 'son.'

Ryan took a sip, "Yeah, I figured that much."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, sipping their coffee, awaiting for Sandy to return from the house. Kirsten watched her son closely, seeing if anything was bothering him. Ryan sat and waited as patiently as he could for Summer to return from her session. Kirsten could sense that Ryan was worried.

"She's fine, Honey." She said quietly, giving Ryan a warm smile.

Ryan looked back at Kirsten, "Yeah, I know."

"Then why does it look like you're afraid she's going to die in a difficult surgery?" She asked.

Ryan looked at the floor for a moment, "I'm just worried they might lock up someone that doesn't deserve to be. She does have her issues, but their not bad enough for them to lock her up. That would just upset me the most, I guess."

Kirsten smiled, trying to hide it behind her coffee cup. She had no such luck. Ryan noticed the smile and looked at her curiously. As he waited for Kirsten to explain herself, he heard the door being to open. Sandy stepped into the room carrying Ryan's bags that he had brought with him from Chino.

"Hey, Kiddo," Sandy said cheerfully.

Ryan smiled once he saw his lawyer… he guardian, "How did you find those?"

Sandy smiled, "I'm a lawyer aren't I?"

Ryan laughed just a little, but enough that Sandy and Kirsten noticed. They looked at each other before turning back to Ryan, who was finishing off his coffee. Ryan looked up at the two adults, who's faces showed nothing but disbelief and shock.

Ryan smiled, "Yes, I can laugh."

Sandy walked over to his son and gave him a gentle hair ruffle. Ryan didn't even bother to fix it. He just got up and gave Sandy a hug, a father-son hug. A small tear ran down Kirsten's face, as a feeling of family filled Ryan inside. Soon Kirsten had joined them. A family that had been brought back together, completely… almost completely.

After a few moments the door opened again, showing a very pale, very weak Summer Roberts being escorted by a man in a black suit. He helped her into the room, but was quickly knocked away by Ryan as he grabbed her to help. She looked up at him for a moment.

"Ryan…" she said in a dazed voice.

Before Ryan could say anything to Summer the man in the suit spoke up, "Mr. Atwood."

Ryan looked up from Summer after he helped her to the bed, "Yeah?"

"Could I speak with your for a moment or two?" the man asked.

Ryan looked at Summer one more time before he walked out of the room with the man. The last thing he saw of Summer, Sandy or Kirsten was them huddled over Summer. That would be the last thing he saw of his family for a couple of hours.

He walked into the man's office. He watched as the man approached a mini bar behind his desk. He poured himself a drink and sat in his office chair. Ryan stood near the entrance of the office, trying to figure out what the man could want. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mr. Atwood, please have a seat," the man said.

Ryan walked toward the desk, sitting in one of the chairs that was in front of the oak desk. He looked directly into the man's eyes, not even blinking. They sat that way for a few moments before the man began to speak.

"So, Ryan. You live with the Cohen's, correct?"

Ryan nodded, not once blinking.

"You've lived with them for just over a year?"

Ryan looked at the man, showing no emotion, "Yes."

"How do you know Ms. Roberts?"

"A friend."

"Just a friend?"

"My 'brother's' ex-girlfriend."

The man lifted a pen from his desk and wrote something on a pad of paper. "So you were the one to find Ms. Roberts at home last night?"

"Yes"

After a few hours of discussion of Summer's past and present actions the man allowed Ryan to go. He never once told Ryan his name, it never came up in their stare-down. Ryan returned to Summer's room tired, dazed, and with a mild headache. He was greeted by a single nurse who was checking up on Summer.

"Ryan?" the nurse asked curiously.

Ryan looked up, "Yeah? That's me."

The nurse smiled politely, "Mr. Cohen wanted me to tell you that he and Miss. Cohen went out for a few moments and would return shortly."

Ryan looked at the nurse again, "Uh… thanks."

The nurse watched as Ryan ran his hands through his hair, "Would you like some Tylenol or something?"

Ryan smiled, not looking at the nurse, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

The nurse left the room very quickly. She soon returned with some Tylenol and a glass of water. As Ryan downed the medicine, the nurse finished her checkup and left with a quick goodbye. Ryan noticed his chair hadn't been moved. He walked over and sat down. He rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He was surprised when he felt someone touch his forearm.

"Ryan…" a quiet, raspy voice called out.

Ryan looked up to see Summer's eyes open, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She didn't answer, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Ryan let a small smile creep over his face, "Except the two hours that I talked to the shrink, yeah."

He saw a smile appear on Summer's frail and pale face, "You don't have to be here."

"I want to be," Ryan said quickly. "You need someone, and unfortunately for you, I'm all there is."

Summer let out a very small giggle as Ryan sat back in his chair. He watched her for a few moments as she began to sit up a bit. "I'm sorry."

Ryan looked at her, face to face, "We'll talk about his later, alright?"

"Alright…" she replied sheepishly.

"Right now you need to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. Don't worry," he said quietly, resting his hand on her forehead.

"Your face is red," she said quietly, concern spreading across her face, "Maybe you should talk to a doctor…"

Ryan smiled slightly, "I'm alright. It was just rain. It's nothing big, and besides I don't get sick."

Summer smiled at Ryan's comment, "Alright, Chino. If you say so…"

Before Ryan could say another word, Summer was fast asleep. He sat there for hours, awaiting Sandy and Kirsten's return. It wasn't until seven o'clock that they returned to the hospital. When they walked into the door of the room, both Ryan and Summer were asleep. Ryan was shivering slightly, his face still red, and a fever. Kirsten wanted to wake him, but Sandy said no.

The car ride home was quiet and somber. Ryan was still burning red and now coughing slightly. Summer was resting her head on his shoulder, trying to stay awake. Sandy was driving the Range Rover as Kirsten fidgeted in the passenger seat. She was trying not to say anything to Ryan about how bad he looked, but she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Ryan, honey." She said shyly. "Are you sure you're alright. You look a little tired and worn out."

Ryan looked up to meet the gaze of Kirsten, "Just tired, that's all. A good night's sleep will get me going again."

Summer was the next to jump in, "Ryan, she's right. You do seem kind of warm…"

Ryan brushed a hair out of Summer's face, "I'm alright, you're the one I'm worried about right now."

Summer sat up, the best she could anyway, "I'm fine Chino. Don't worry about me. Doctor said I'll need a few days to rest and then I'll be just fine!"

Everyone laughed at Summer's energy and optimism. Ryan felt Summer's head rest on his shoulder again as he stared out the window. He let out a long sigh, followed by a small cough. Kirsten twitched at the sound, wanted so bad to strap him to a bed and shove cold medicine down his throat.

(Summer's POV)

Thank God that Ryan found me when he did. I didn't really want to die. I don't know what I was thinking… that's it I wasn't thinking. I just got so lonely since Cohen left on his trip. That little prick! What was he thinking!?! He couldn't even say goodbye! He's not my problem anymore anyway! If he thinks he's getting another chance he's dead wrong! What a geek…

(Ryan's POV)

I wonder what drove Summer to cut her wrists. She has everything, a good boyfriend… popularity… money galore. I know that Seth left… but what about Marissa? What about Holly? All those other jerks that she was friends with? She has everything… there was no reason to do something this stupid. Girls… I will NEVER understand them… no matter how hard I try.

Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan helped Summer move into the guest bedroom. Luckily for Summer it wasn't all that close to Seth's bedroom. After a little unpacking she walked downstairs to join everyone for dinner. She was surprised to see Sandy and Kirsten eating at the dining room table, but Ryan was no where to be seen.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked as she sat next to Kirsten.

Kirsten shot up immediately, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I forgot to call you for dinner. It's been so long since we've had to…"

Summer smiled, "It's alright, Miss. Cohen. I was just curious where Ryan is."

Kirsten rushed around, fixing Summer a plate of Chinese food. Before Summer could object there was a plate heaping full of food. Summer began to eat as Sandy and Kristen spoke.

"Ryan's out in the Pool House. He's unpacking… for the final time, we hope anyway. He said he wasn't hungry. I was going to fix him a plate and take some cough medicine out to him. He's getting sick from being outside in that rain. I just wish I could get him to take some."

Summer smiled, "If you don't mind… I'll talk his food out to him. I need to talk to him anyway. I think I need to explain what happened and the story behind it. I don't want him thinking I'm a Looney or something."

Sandy laughed, "Don't worry about that Summer. He doesn't think that at all."

Summer smiled and ate her food. She ate slowly, as to no choke on anything. After she finished she grabbed the plate that Kirsten had fixed Ryan and the medicine and walked out onto the patio. She walked up to the door, seeing a shadow on the floor. She knocked a couple of times, stirring the figure to his feet.

The door slid open, reveling Ryan Atwood in just his black boxers.

Summer stood, shocked at what she saw. She tried to speak, but nothing that she wanted to say came out. She stood there well after Ryan had thrown on his jeans and a wife beater. She walked into the Pool House, setting the food on the desk, the cough medicine to the right of it.

"I take it Kirsten isn't backing down?" he asked quietly.

Summer looked down at the floor, her cheeks blushing, "She's worried about you. So is Sandy."

Ryan looked at Summer for a moment, "You should sit down, you look kind of weak."

Ryan walked up to Summer, surprising her by his strength. He grabbed her forearms, far above the cuts she had made, and helped her to the bed in the middle of the Pool House. She slowly laid down on the bed. Ryan helped her lay down, slowly sitting back up.

"Don't even think about it Chino," she said harshly. "That's just… eww…"

Ryan laughed, "Still the same old Summer."

Summer smiled slightly, her cheeks turning even another shade of red, "Thank you for coming all the way back here… to save me. It means a lot."

Ryan looked at her and sighed, "It's my fault anyway."

Summer looked at him puzzled, "Why is it your fault?"

Ryan got up from the bed, and began to walk around the room, " It wasn't you, I know that for sure. You weren't the reason that Seth left… that was my fault. Had I not gone back to Chino… he would have never left."

Summer spoke softly, "It's not your fault that Seth left anymore that it's my fault for Marissa's drinking problem. Don't blame yourself. It won't help. Look what it did to me…"

Ryan looked at Summer, taking his spot back on the bed, "You just better never do that again."

"I won't," Summer said quietly. "It's just that… since Coop got that new drunk boyfriend and she began drinking again… it's been so lonely here. I've got no one… or had no one."

Ryan looked at her for a moment.

"Now that you're back… I at least have someone," she said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryan said boldly.

Summer sat up and rested her hands on top of Ryan's. She looked at him face to face, a smile appearing across her face, "Welcome home… Ryan."

With that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before slipping off the bed and disappearing out the door. The last thing she said before he heard the patio doors close was, "Please take the medicine… for Kirsten… for me."

He looked over at the bottle and food. He let himself fall back onto the bed, his mind lost deep in thought. He couldn't understand what was happening, and he didn't want to try and figure it out. He got up slowly, a few small coughs coming out along the way, and began to eat his dinner. He took the medicine and jumped into bed.

As he flipped on his "Journey" CD he thought to himself, "_I really am home._"

To Be Continued…


	4. Still a Child

The O.C.

She Will Be Loved

By: Mark Hogan

Still a Child

Seth Cohen woke up in the same bed he had for nearly two months. The sun poured in from the window, the sounds of the ocean crashing only a few miles from the house could still be heard. He got up slowly, stretching and yawning. He grabbed one of the new t-shirts he had bought and threw it on with faded blue jeans.

Seth made his way to the kitchen where Mr. Ward was cooking breakfast. He lifted his head just a little to catch the scent of bacon and eggs. He could hear Luke stumbling around his room as he had every morning since Seth had arrived. He couldn't figure out if that was how Luke always was, or it was from the excessive drinking they had been doing.

Seth walked into the kitchen, "Morning, Mr. Ward."

"Morning, Seth," Luke's dad replied, not turning from the stove.

"Bacon and eggs again?" Luke asked, disappointed.

"I thought you liked bacon and eggs?" Mr. Ward said, turning to face his son.

Luke sat at the table, "I do, but sometimes you can have too much of a good thing."

Seth sat beside Luke at the table, thinking he could attest to that fact. He had been parting all night every night since he had arrived in Portland. In that time he had been with many girls, most more drunk than he was, and could tell you it was getting kind of old. It wasn't as bad as Newport in his mind, remembering leaving his home was the best thing he ever did.

Seth hadn't called his parents since he left. He knew once he told them where he was that they would come after him and he didn't want them to try and take him back to Newport. If Ryan could leave, so could he. At least in his own mind. He couldn't comprehend all the pain and stress that he had put his parents under.

"Seth," Mr. Ward said as he placed the hot bacon and eggs on a plate in the middle of the table, "have you called your parents yet?"

Seth shook his head, "No."

Luke turned to look at Seth, "Dude, they must be going nuts that you're missing? Don't you even care?"

Seth just grabbed some bacon and an egg, "They didn't care that my life was a living hell in Newport, or how anyone felt when Ryan left. So why should I care about how they feel?"

Luke's dad just looked at Seth, "Seth, they're your parents. They love you and care about you more than anyone else on earth. You can't honestly sit there an say that you don't care about them."

Seth took a bite of bacon, "They haven't cared about me ever. All that they cared about was their money, their jobs, and themselves. They never once tried to care about me."

Luke was beginning to get pissed, "Dude, don't say that about your parents. They care for you a lot. I should know, they are some of the most awesome parents I've ever met. Disrespecting them like this isn't going to fly here."

Seth took one last bite of bacon before throwing it on his plate, "Maybe to you they were "awesome," but to me they were lousy and selfish. All they ever talked about was themselves and if it wasn't them it was one of their friends. I will not call them and it will not bother me!"

Seth slammed his chair into the table and stomped up the stairs to his room. He slammed his door and plopped onto the bed. He took some of his comics he had bought and threw them across the room. He grabbed the chair that sat near his desk and threw it at the door, a leg breaking off and flying toward him.

"Why don't they try and understand!!!" Seth screamed as he threw himself onto his bed again. "Why can't anyone see how horrible my parents treated me. Instead all they say is how good and "awesome" my parents are. How they "care" about me and about my life. I can't stand it anymore!"

Luke and his dad listened to the whole thing from the kitchen. They were both appalled at what Seth was saying. He was cursing his parents as the worst parents in the world. Yet, he hadn't thought about Ryan's parents. He hadn't stopped to think that maybe he had things well off compared to most people. They hoped that someday Seth would realize he was acting like a baby.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
